lucy vs lisanna
by Bosstsuna27
Summary: lucy vs lisanna but with a twist


It was just another average day at the fairy tail guild, or at least their version of normal anyway. Natsu and Gray were at each other's throats, elfman was cheering them on for their manly fight, and cana was drunk off her ass.

the one thing that had become normal very recently however was fairy tails newest young couple, none other than the celestial spirits mage lucy heartfilia and her girlfriend yes that's right GIRLFRIEND lisanna strauss. out of the young couple both had previously held a flame for the one and only natsu dragneel, however after several unsuccessful attempts at seduction from both parties it became all too abvious that a battle hungry spartans dragon like natsu was simply incapable of a romantic relationship. Suprizingly lucy and lisanna formed a strong friendship after their failure in capturing the young slayer, witch overtime strengthened into romantic feelings.

"Humm hummm hummm," mirajane strauss lisannas older sister hummed in delight at seeing her sister in such a happy relationship with her new lover, like her sister mira was also a lesbian she was currently in a relationship with the legendary titana erza scarlet.

"You seem awfully happy today mira" erza commented at hearing miras hums

"I'm just so glad for my little sister erza, it's not everyday you get to see two sweet girls like them hook up"

"yeah but you know...I've been wondering something mira" "Oh and what might that be erza?" " the both of them play themselves off as the *innocent* girl right? so witch one of them is" erza paused for a moment to lean in and whisper to mira. "You know the alpha"

mira held her fingers to her lips for a second as she processed erza's words. "You know I never really thought of that"

"see what I mean, it's different than with you and me, we were always competing for THAT position, but those two, I just can't imagine either of them as a dominant.

it was moments later that lucy and lisanna had come to the bar wre mira and erza wre at, the four has recently spent a lot of time together, we phenomenon lucy and lisanna became a couple erza abandoned mira were the only ones who ccould really understand, it's not everyday someone decides to switch teams afterall.

after some time had passed erza decided to ask take action. she approached lucy putting her arm around her shoulder.

"So, from one couple to another I have to know lucy...witch one of you I's the dom?"

lucy and lisanna looked back to erza in confusion at the redheads question. "Umm excuse me erza" lucy asked.

Mira sweat dropped slightly at erzas question. "a little too strait forward don't you think erza?"

"You know, witch one of you is the dominant, the one on top, the alpha female in bed, every relationship has one"

both lucy and lisanna where blushing as red as her hair at this point upon hearing the redheads question. "Wh-wh-wha WHAT kind of question is that?" lucy asked completely flustered still processing what erza had asked her.

Mirajane was quick to state erza's reason for asking such a personal question. "Well it's just that you and lisanna are both such sweet girls, it's hard to imagine one of you overtaking the other in bed so we were curious.

"I meam...we-weve never tried uhh you know." erza grabbed lucy by her shoulders to look her in the eye upon hearing her response. "Lucy you mean to tell me...that you and lisanna have never had sex?" at this point many members of the guild had turned their attention to the four girls conversation staring at lucy and erza in particular. "Ahhh no no no no, we-we have but we've never tried you uhh...bondage.

erza gave lucy a look that had are you kidding me all over her face"bondage?...you don't have to do bondage to be the dominant.

"let me explain sweetie" mira told erza. " lucy it's not about bondage, it's just in every relationship weather you know it or not one is always the one more in charge in bed, more aggressive than the other, if you think about your sex life witch one of you is usually the more in control and witch one is always following through?"

both girls thought about it for a moment recalling their sex life, neither has really been overly aggressive in bed and neater bowed down to the other. lisanna was the first to speak out. "Well lulu if we really think hard about it it's pretty obvious isn't it?" "yeah clear as day" lucy responded

"It's obviously me" both lucy and lisanna said simultaneously.

the young lesbian couple shared a moment of silence as they looked at eachother for a brief moment witch was broken by lisanna. "You? it's obviously me"

"and how exactly do you think YOU are the dom" lucy asked slightly annoyed.

"any time were in bed I'm usually the one on top"

"that doesn't mean anything and besides, I always let you on top of me because your so light weight, what's more I'm ALWAYS the one who gets sex going"

"hump that just means your horneier than me it doesn't mean that I submit to you in bed and also, I ALWAYS get you to orgasm before I do."

many of the guilds men (and a few women) we're listing to every bit of their argument blushing with big smiles on their faces and some with blood running out of their noses.

Lucy and lisanna continued to argue for several minutes until mirajane stepped in. "You know their is a way to settle this girls.

"Humm and what would that be mira-nee"

"quit simple obviously the dominant would also be the stronger of you two right, so why nor have a friendly match to decide who is on top?"

the two looked at eachother again before speaking together "FINE"

"we'll meet in the east forest alone, and I'll prove I'm the superior in both strength and bed." Lisanna stated as she pointed to lucy.

"yeah we'll see, by the time were done you'll be bowing down to me"

"HUMP" they both puffed their cheeks as they walked away to prepare for their battle.

"fufufu I swear that was so easy I almost feel guilty erza." mirajane stated as she laughed.

erza reached her hand to cup mirajanes perfect face bringing her in for a kiss "Your some sort of evil genius mira, at the very least it ought to be fun to watch what happens after" she told her lover becoming turned on by miras evil ploy.

 ** ___**

 **okay so this first chapter was a little rushed and not very well written and I do apologize for that, but I promise to make the next chapter a bit more detailed.**

 **so anyway for those of you wondering, the next chapter will feature lucy and lisannas fight and the winner will naturally have her way with the other.**

 **vote for who you want to win a review.**

 **if I reach enough reviews I'll tally up the first 15 to choose the winner.**

 **if not I'll just pick the winner myself by next Saturday.**

 **so I hope you liked it please leave a review.**


End file.
